ltroifandomcom-20200214-history
Håkan Bengtsson
Håkan Bengtsson was an ex-high school teacher and Eli's former protector and blood provider. Biography Håkan was a Swedish professor in Karlstad until a post office worker tipped off faculty members to inappropriate materials he received in the mail, which resulted in his eventual termination. Shortly after, angry neighbors burned his house to the ground, which consumed all his worldly possessions. Håkan did not receive any insurance money because the crime investigation took too long. After some time wandering around in a drunken stupor, Håkan's life changed when he met Eli, a vampire trapped in the body of a twelve-year-old child, at a playground, who told him, "You are going to be with me." (Pg. 215) Håkan eagerly agreed to become Eli's protector and provider, going out regularly to find victims to murder and "bleed" for Eli. Hakan desired little in return, as he believed Eli had given him back his dignity, and gave him rare moments of tenderness. Serving Eli After entering Eli's service, Håkan proved to be rather incompetent in regards to murdering his chosen victims, draining their blood, and covering up the crime scenes. As a result, Eli and Håkan were required to move often. The two lived in Norrköping and Växjö before ending up in Blackeberg. Blackeberg By the time Håkan and Eli arrived at Blackeberg, Håkan had a method developed for killing his victims. He used halothane (an inhalational general anesthetic) to make his victims unconscious. Once unconscious, he proceeded to 'bleed' them, by suspending them in the air (in one way or another) and then cut their throats, allowing the blood to leak into a plastic container via plastic funnel. Håkan was known as the "Vällingby Murderer" or the "Vällingby Killer" as his first murder in the Stockholm area took place in Vällingby, as usual, his victim was a young male. The Ultimatum After murdering the boy in Vällingby, Håkan started feeling sorry for his actions. He also started questioning how replaceable he was to Eli. Håkan finally gave Eli an ultimatum: either she begin to love him or he was going to stop providing her with fresh blood. As a result, Eli left and found a victim (Jocke) on her own, whom she attacked and murdered under the björnsongatan underpass. When Eli told Håkan what she had done, he was furious, but went out and cleaned up the crime scene and disposing the body in the Kvarnviken Bay by tying a rope around it and anchoring it with a large rock. Boy Next Door Meanwhile, Håkan noticed a considerable change in his beloved Eli; she was acting more childlike and bathing more regularly. She was also hanging around with Oskar, a boy who lived in the same apartment building as they did. This made Håkan insanely jealous and insisted that Eli stop seeing Oskar, using her need for a protector and provider as an advantage. The Pool When Eli consented to spending one night with Håkan, he set out to find another victim. He chose to go to a public swimming pool in Vällingby, which was not terribly busy late at night. Once alone with a potential victim, he set about preparing them to be bled in a private changing room. Things did not work out as Håkan had imagined. Three men entered the changing room, which resulted in Håkan having to turn off the halothane; the boy eventually regained consciousness and started screaming, getting the attention of the three men. Prepared for the worse, Håkan took out a glass jar containing acid, which he preceded to pour over his face and upper body once the three men successfully kicked in the door to the private room, disfiguring his identity. Aftermath After the incident at the pool, Håkan was taken to the Danderyd Hospital where he was treated for his self-inflicted injuries. During his stay at the hospital, he was frequently visited by Staffan, a police officer who was working on his case. When Staffan visited, Håkan had a tendency of zoning out and thinking about different topics, such as what circle of Hell he might be tossed into for his numerous crimes when he died. Differences in fate between the novel and film In the film version, after Eli drinks his blood, he falls to his death after falling out the window of the room he was put it. In the novel version, he does the same, but reanimates into a zombie with only his desire for Eli his only drive. He is later beaten to death. Alter Egos Hakan was also known as the Vällingby Murderer, the Vällingby Killer and the Ritual Killer. Quotes *"This? It's called halothane." *"I'm sorry." *"What else am I good for?" *"Could you not see that boy tonight?" *"Please?" *"Eli..." *"There are people who have seen my face, that know I live here with you." Trivia *In the novelization, when Håkan Bengtsson was bitten by Eli and drained of blood, he reanimated into a zombie instead of a vampire. **Whereas in the film version, he simply dies and doesn't reanimate. *In the American version, Let Me In, Håkan is credited only as "The Father", and instead of being an adult when met with by Eli's American counterpart, "Abbey", they met while he was a child and have been together since then up until his death. Category:Human Category:Zombie Category:Main Character Category:Deceased